


Sometimes

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-13
Updated: 2004-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe spotted Lex leaning over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for meret.

Chloe spotted Lex leaning over the edge. He was looking out at the city, a glass of scotch in his hand. The sun was going down, and the red sky tinted everything pink. Chloe grinned to herself and thought about fucking Lex right there on the roof of LexCorp Tower. Sometimes, sunsets made her horny.

He didn't notice her approach until she put her hand on his back and stroked him gently through the fine fabric of his shirt. He started; he often did, and Chloe always wondered where his mind went when she left him on his own.

"Hey, Lex," she said.

"Chloe," he responded. "Enjoying the sunset?"

His muscles were tense beneath her hand. "More than you, I think." She reached down and took hold of his hand and kissed his palm, smiling as she did so. She couldn't resist licking him a little, just to get a taste. His skin was salty there. Maybe his palms had been sweating.

"Bad day at the office, dear?"

"No worse than usual." He pulled his hand away and turned back to the sunset, took a sip of his drink and frowned.

Chloe studied him closely. He fascinated her, as always, with his pale skin and his soft face. Usually his smile was quick and his laughter shy. Today he looked weary, worn, but she couldn't see it in his body. All of Lex's tiredness showed around his eyes.

Reporter-Chloe sensed a story. Lover-Chloe pushed the callous bitch aside.

"I heard about the lab," she said.

He glanced sideways, a wry smile tickling his lips. "Not a surprise, Chloe."

"I guess not." CNN had pictures of the explosion, the debris, the wreckage round the clock. "Was it bad?"

"For me? No." His almost-smile died. "For the staff? Well. You've heard the body count."

Chloe nodded. She heard the self-reproach that whispered under his voice, too, and wormed her way into his arms. She didn't waste her time with words – fussy things that could only take a girl so far – and pressed a wet kiss against his mouth, which was closed, until she licked at his skin again and he opened to her with a sigh. She kissed him and kissed him, until he had her pressed back against the ledge, and when she tilted her head so he could skim her neck with his teeth, she saw Metropolis, pink and upside down.

"We're kind of close to the edge, Lex," she whispered.

"I'm sure Superman will catch us if we fall," he whispered back.

There was something desperate about the way he dragged his lips over her collar bone, and she didn't protest when he pulled up her shirt and her bra and started mouthing her breasts. She loved him like this, wild and sort of hurting, pushing hard and fast against her hip. Sometimes she thought about tying him down, sitting on his cock until he begged and pleaded, but a leashed Lex Luthor wouldn't quite be Lex, and she contented herself with the dream.

She got her hand on his crotch and teased him through his pants, and laughed when he bucked her hard against the concrete. Her lower back felt scraped and hot, but it all added to the sensation of Lex getting ready to fuck her, the scratch of his zipper beneath her fingertips, the clean sweat that beaded his skin, the slick hardness of his cock when it pressed into her cunt. He slid inside her with one smooth thrust, and held himself still for just a moment, holding her wandering hands tight behind her back. Chloe moaned, she couldn't help it, and wrapped her legs around him, trapped him there inside her body.

He fucked her the way he always did, with long, slow strokes that she felt up to her belly and that sent her eyes rolling back in her head. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but move when he put his fingers on her clit, and the orgasm that sent her shuddering left her boneless in his arms.

She lost herself in his movements, rolling with it, and put her hands on his face and held him close as he jerked and trembled, spilling inside her with a breathy "Chloe" against her cheek.

The sky had darkened to a dusky blue when he finally pulled away.

Chloe straightened herself up and sat down on the ground. Lex dropped gracelessly beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. His fingers smoothed the fine hairs on her arms. Chloe leaned against him and slipped a hand between the buttons of his shirt, caressing his warm stomach. She didn't think. It would have been easy to worry about what they were, what they had, but she had never liked easy, and she didn't think Lex knew how.

She looked at his face, at his eyes, relieved to see his tiredness was physical as well as soul-deep. Maybe now he would sleep easier tonight.

He caught her looking. "What?"

"Just wondering," she said.

He smiled, and for a brief second the world grew bright. It took her breath away. She would never get used to that.

He stared up at the emerging stars. "Sometimes I just wish –"

"Wish what?"

"Nothing, really." He smiled again, but it was brittle. "It's too late, now, anyway."

Lex Luthor, wishing upon a star. Chloe thought there was a certain irony in that, but it wasn't front-page material, maybe seven in, behind the stories of the latest Metropolis nutjob, before the tales of the dead and dying in Metropolis and all across the world. The Inquisitor was a tabloid, after all, and its priorities were strange.

She tried not to think about her own wishes, but it was hard, with the sun fading away like that, with the stars so close to touch.

Sometimes Chloe thought sunsets were a little like lost dreams.


End file.
